Cape Wells Wanderers F.C.
| dissolved = | ground = BCB Wanderers Stadium | capacity = 21,500 | owner = | chairman = | manager = Vacant | coach = | currentleague = League A | currentposition = | lastseason = | lastleague = League B | lastposition = 1st (promoted) | current = | website = | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Cape Wells Wanderers Football Club is a professional football club based in Cape Wells, St. Gregory. The team will compete in the 2016-17 League A season, the top division of the St. Gregory Football Association, after finishing as champions of League B in 2015-16. Wanderers are one of St. Gregory's oldest clubs, and the oldest still in existence. They first formed in 1963 and were a charter member of the League of Northern St. Gregory, an amateur competition. In 1979, Wanderers turned professional and left the LNSG to become one of the six teams that made up the original SGFA Championship. Given their history, the club have a well-established fan base, although the fans have seen little success in the club’s professional history. Despite winning the SGFA Cup in their second season, Wanderers are yet to win a League A title and have spent much of their professional history in the second tier. On March 29, 2016, Wanderers defeated Eastport Americans to clinch a top two finish in League B, thereby earning promotion back to League A for the first time since the 2009-10 season. They clinched the League B championship on April 23 with a 2-2 draw at Bay View, earning their first-ever professional league title. Stadium The team plays its home games in the 21,500-seat BCB Wanderers Stadium, named for the club's sponsor, British Caribbean Bank. Colors, crest and nickname Wanderers' club colors are white, blue and red. The colors, along with the nickname, were inspired by Bolton Wanderers. 'Kits' The team's uniforms are currently supplied by New Balance, who took over from adidas in 2015. The shirt sponsor is British Caribbean Bank. Support Described by one visiting English sports writer as "a hardy lot", Wanderers fans are known for their longevity through adversity as the club has won silverware only once in its history (the 1980-81 SGFA Cup) and has spent much of the recent years mired in League B. Nevertheless, Wanderers are consistently among the top 10 in average home attendance nationwide. Rivalries :See also: Cape Wells Wanderers F.C.-Manorham F.C. rivalry The rivalry between Wanderers and their fellow Cape Wells-based club, Manorham, has been in existence since 1981 when Manorham joined the SGFA, two years after Wanderers. This makes it St. Gregory's oldest football derby between clubs still in existence, although matches have been infrequent in recent years as Wanderers were out of League A from 2009-10 – when they finished bottom of the table and were relegated – until their return in 2016-17. During Wanderers' stint in League B, they developed a rivalry with Port St. Christopher Pirates, who are also based on the east coast, roughly 30 miles south of Cape Wells. Players 'Current squad' : As of August 21, 2016 Note: Players without a flag are from St. Gregory. Players with an asterisk (*) are from outside the United States or its territories, or have represented a non-U.S. territory at international level, but hold either citizenship or permanent residency in the U.S. and thus do not count towards the league cap on foreign players. Out on loan Reserves and Academy :Further information: Cape Wells Wanderers F.C. Reserves and Academy Former players :Further information: Category:Cape Wells Wanderers F.C. players Honors * League B: 1 :2015-16 * SGFA Cup: 1 :1980-81 Category:Cape Wells Wanderers F.C. Category:Club pages